The Eternal Sage of OOO
by Kyuubi16
Summary: He sensed a world on the verge of extinction. He arrived to save it from a calamity. He would introduce chakra to it and a thousand years later the world is reborn with strange new inhabitants with wondrous abilities. But when that Calamity threatens to return the only hope to stop it for good may be the strange young lad whose aura is similar to the calamity.


The Eternal Sage of OOO

0

Naruto x Harem

0

Story Start

0

Sitting upon a destroyed building in a decaying city is a youthful male. With fair tanned skin he had short blond hair that was well kept and trimmed. His build was hidden mostly by the white cloak covering his body. His cerulean blue eyes looked over the landscape that overlooked a landscape with dead looking yellowish-grass.

The landscape of this world was ravaged by the incident known as the Mushroom war. The fallout of the world's multiple governments using its most powerful and deadly weapons.

He merely played the role as observer from the realm he heralded from.

Knowing he could do good.

Knowing he could use Ninshuu to help save this world Naruto arrived to it.

And sure enough a great evil was plaguing this world.

Naruto waited oat the edge of the city as he saw the creatures coming. An army of skeletons staggered towards him with their teeth clacking. The Grayish white of their bones indicated that these undead creatures had been among the undying for quite a long time.

Naruto unleashed a powerful blast of wind shattering the leg joints of the skeletons. But the lose of limbs didn't stop the skeletons. They continued to crawl forward using their arms to drag themselves towards the group. Naruto focused and launched another blast, a far sharper one caving in their skulls.

The temperature in the air soon began to change. "To think there is still one with power in this world. But your little resistance ends here!"

Sprouting up behind him were green flames. Despite the green flames surrounding him in a semi-circle faction the heat from the air continue to deplete.

This feeling. This was a different feeling all together. This wasn't the feeling of going against an enemy of over whelming power.

No.

This was the feeling of pain and hatred.

This was fear and dread.

Of pure evil.

The figure soon emerged.

The figure was a rotting horrible corpse like creature with horns. It was shrouded in a green cloak with empty hollow eye sockets that contained tiny, dead silvery dots and wore some sort of strange pendant around his neck. The creature by far towered him.

 **"The entity that has been laying waste to my armies. You've only bought the people on this planet precious little time. Once I am done with you I will find the remaining life left on this planet and snuff it out. I am the end. I come for everyone. It is futile to fight me. You have no hope of beating me.** " The figure launched a large green fireball at Naruto who simply dodged it.

Going into sage mode he shot forward and launched a punch. The aftershock of the fist along had hit the creature in the midsection sending it flying back. The only thing preventing the creature from clearing the area completely was that the bones of its shattered minions were mending together instantly by its dark magic and used as a net to catch him.

Naruto quickly formed hand seals and placed it against the ground. The ground began to soften and heat up as it began to shift into swampalnd.

The creature counting by summoning his flames to impact the swamp and dry out the swamp. Naruto charged forward but the creature merely focused his gaze.

Naruto let out a hiss of pain as his right sleeve exploded in flames. Momentarily tripped up he almost missed the creature using its flames to close the gaps and appear next to him.

That was when he felt it. The air itself grew stale along with the grass decaying below them. The creature proved far too fast as the strike it delivered sent Naruto coursing through the air and crashing into a building.

Buried underneath rubble from the impact the blond was faced for a moment or two before body flickering away.

'That creature is too dangerous. If it wasn't for you using sage mode you wouldn't have been able to walk away from that attack in one piece. Finish this battle now.'

It wasn't often Kurama expressed worried about an opponent. This entity had to die. With that Naruto triggered the chakra cloak. He was only going to have one chance at a sneak attack. Creating a clone he sent it out in hopes of drawing the creature's attention to it.

Naruto closed his eyes and focused, sensing how close any survivors were. There was hardly a living human soul or being left. The radiation had seen to it that nearly every being that survived was mutated in some way. He would need to make sure he put just enough power to wipe out the creature, but avoiding any causalities along the way.

He watched as the creature seemed to take the bait and used the time to prepare a Rasenshuriken. As he readied the attack the creature seemed to be trying to read or control his clone's mind. When the creature used his power to overwhelm and dispel the clone Naruto realized that now was the time.

Taking to the air Naruto spun and let loose the mighty attack. The creature used his power to catch the lingering thoughts, but it was too late. The attack impacted the creature and began to tear into it slowly disintegrating him.

Naruto was hit with one last attack, a mental one, indicating him that his will not be the last time he faced this creature.

 _ **"Curse you mortal! I will hunt you down and kill you! I will extinguish all life everywhere! I am the embodiment of destruction and I can...not...die!"**_ It roared as the mental voice faded away into nothingness.

 **"That creature's foul essence. Its weak but it's still there. Destroying it's physical form was not enough."**

And sealing it was not an option. Something that evil could not be allowed to continue to exist. _'The only other alternative is to try and find out its origins and find a means of destroying it for good. '_

 **"Looks like your little journey into this world is going to be longer than you expected."**

 _"I doubt it'll be that bad. Besides I think meeting new people is going to be fun. And maybe...and maybe this time introducing chakra to the inhabitants will do more good than harm you know.'_

Naruto would soon come to learn that where their is power, their will always be those seeking to use and abuse it.

00

Chapter End

00

Set-up chapter. Real fun begins chapter two.


End file.
